The Story of Maylin McBride
by Kkepicness
Summary: Maylin McBride's games, where 108 tributes are reaped. She is the only career from District four. But are allies and weapons the only things that will keep her alive? Will she knock down 107 tributes for a fight to the finish? Please enjoy!
1. The Bloodbath

**Maylin's POV: **Everybody looks so serious, all eyes glaring at others. Of course, we're about to fight to the death.

The giant clock counts down. I dart my eyes around, some people are staring at me. Melcome iis nervous though. But why is he nervous! This is gonna be so fun. Especially when I win.

Actually, Melcome should be nervous. Hmm...it's a little thing I like to call _sabotage._

When the gong sounds, I immediatly head for the cornucopia. I'm beating everybody else. Ha, what slowpokes.

I grab a trident and a bag, then run to the lake. I wait for the other careers...

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Wow, six people died in the first seconds. That's so pathetic...

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Heh, losers-

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Wow, eleven dead in less than a minute. Pretty impressive, killers.

_BOOM!_

Make that twelve.

_BOOM!_

Thirteen.

Okay, why am I standing here when I can join the fun? I run to the cornucopia and start killing.

_BOOM! _My first kill.

_BOOM! _My second kill.

_BOOM! _My third kill.

_BOOM! _My fourth kill.

_BOOM! _My fifth kill.

_BOOM! _My sixth kill.

_BOOM! _My seventh kill.

_BOOM! _My eighth kill.

_BOOM! _Not mine, but a career got that one.

Okay, so out of one-hundred-eight tributes, twenty two are dead.

_BOOM!_

Twenty three.

I'm with the careers at the lake. I killed the most out of them, man am I proud!

There are nine careers from one, seven careers from two, and one career from four. The others from four were apparently too sweet and kind to be ruthless killers.

Yes, I'm the only one from four.

The faces in the sky appear.

_Jennifer Harpowitz, District 2  
Marlene Perez, District 2  
Hermy McClide, District 3  
Scott Sumters, District 3  
Kortni Sumters, District 3  
Spencer Cliff, District 3  
Nora Kenish, District 4  
Mariam John, District 4  
Rex Gand, Distritc 4  
Melcome McWorthy, District 4  
MaryAnn Texas, District 5  
Mario Dragon, District 6  
Nero Tanks, District 6  
Etheline Gazzayle, District 6  
Mona LeeBethenhail, District 6  
Natalie Dominguez, District 6  
Analeigh Hanson, District 8  
Kandy Lakes, District 9  
Anthony McHale, District 10  
Antonio McHale, District 10  
Annabell McHale, District 10  
Airene McHale, District 10  
Dymond Kelly, District 11_

The anthem stops and the sky fades to black. I was expecting that. You know, Melcome dying.


	2. The Stalker

_Snap. Crunch. Snap. Crunch._

My eyes fly open. Are we being attacked. I slowly get out of my sleeping bag and tip toe to the source of the steps.

_Snap! Snap! Crunch!_

It's really loud now.

I whip out my trident and dart my eyes around. Seriously, who is tha-

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

I hear frightened screams from not to far away. I smirk and follow the scream. Now, I'm only a few feet away. There's a small girl that's my age, screaming. Oh yeah, she's Evelyn Gazzayle, Etheline's sister. I heard their grandma won the games a few years back.

Evelyn screams, and shrieks when her eyes meet mine. To prove that I won't kill her, I drop my weapon. She stops screaming and walks toward me. "You won't kill me...right?" she asks, tapping her foot.

"No," I say. "As long as you don't kill me." She smiles. "Wait, aren't you a career?" I nod. "Well...I used to be."

What did I just do? I broke up with the careers and went off with Evelyn! Man, I hate that this is televised. Well, anyways, there is a little thing I like to call _sabotage_-

"There she is!" Omigod, the careers found me. "Let's just kill her, she's no use to us," a girl from one, Jaclyn, says. The others nod. Without objection, I run as fast as I can. Away from the careers...and away from Evelyn.

_BOOM!_

No, it can't be her cannon. She's too young too die...like me.

The hovercraft comes and picks up...a career. Wait, did Evelyn kill her? I run back to help Evelyn. She's too weak on her own.

_BOOM!_

I glance at Evelyn. Still okay.

**A few hours later...**

It's morning. Most of the careers are dead. Evelyn and I are alone, and we're searching through our bags.

"Did you get this?" she asks me, and holds up a...spike...ball. "No!" I shout. I remember seeing this trick last year. It was the one hundredth Hunger Games. A little girl dropped this spike ball in water. It became huge and crushed six tributes.

I throw the ball over my shoulder. "We don't need that," I say. She sighs and nods. When Evelyn's not looking, I make sure my trident is still by my side. Just incase...

Omigosh, I hear the snapping again. The same one from the night before...it's the same person. "Evelyn, I'm gonna go search for water. Go hide somewhere," I say, and walk away. I bet she's confused, but I hear her walk away. I dash to the steps. Finally, I found the person who's been stalking me!

It's the young boy from eleven named T.J. T.J is such a dork, he got a two in training...

I slash my trident at him. Dead, he's dead!

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

That was his cannon...and somebody else's. I see the hovercraft pick up someone nearby...it looks like Evelyn.

"Evelyn!" I shout. "Evelyn!" No answer. Omigod, I think it was her. Did one of the few careers get her at the last second-

"Maylin! Maylin!" Evelyn. She's alive. It must've been someone else. I run to where she seems to be screaming...but I can't find her. "Where are you?" I say. I look up and find her perched at the top...of...a...tree...

I'm super scared of hights...and falling to my death. Evelyn gestures for me to come up, so I do. I steadily climb each branch. I'm about fifty feet in the air when a silver parachute falls down in front of me. Sponsors. "Thank you," I mutter. I open it and see medicine. It's cream like and gooey. I rub it on a spot where a career slashed me...gone in seconds. This must've been hard to get for me.

It's night now, the anthem is starting. The ones who died...

The careers. The two other District 6 people. T.J. People who I don't know. That leaves only fifty tributes. The anthem finishes and the fake sky is cleared. Wow, what a d-

_BOOM!_

I look over to Evelyn. Omigosh, she's gone. Must've been taken away when I was so caught up with the dead tributes.

"Help!" I hear someone scream. And that someone sounds exactly like Evelyn.

It's so dark, so black that I can't see anything. And I'm still in a tree. Without thinking, I jump down. Ow! I feel like something just broke. I close my eyes. I feel...sick. When I open my eyes, my vision is blurry. I close my eyes again and now I can't hear anything. My breathing gets slower...

_BOOM!_


	3. The Near Death Experience

**Evelyn's POV: **I'm being beaten up, oh why isn't Maylin here!

There's a giant gash in my shoulder, and it stings badly. But...she has the medicine. I try to escape, but every time I try, I'm whipped. What can I do now that the careers captured me?

"Guys, she's not doing anything. Just kill her already," a boy named Mitchell says, and takes out his knife. No!

I dash away, the careers following me. My legs are moving faster than ever, and suddenly I'm a quarter mile ahead of them. They walk away, and I keep walking forward. I abruptly stop and see Maylin on the ground with blood drenching her b-b-body...

"NO!" I run over to her and shake her. "Maylin! Maylin!" No response. "Wake up! Don't die like this!" I push on her heart and breath in her mouth. Please work...

No response. So that's the cannon I heard earlier. But why isn't the hovercraft here? Crossing fingers that she's still alive...

The hovercraft comes near, the claw aiming for her. A tear runs down my cheek. WHY?

But...it doesn't pick her up. It picks up a career...Mitchell, I think.

That means Maylin is still alive! "Maylin! Wake up!" I yell. "Wake up!" Maylin's eyes fslowly flutter open, and she starts moving. She smiles. "E-Evelyn...what happened?" she asks. I sigh. "Well, you're covered in blood, your leg seems broken, and you were unconsious."

**Maylin's POV: **I can barely walk and I'm losing a lot of blood. I hope Evelyn can treat my le-

_BOOM!_

Huh, someone near must've died. The hovercraft is close.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Eleven cannons in a row. Wow, must be weird...

The anthem starts. Mitchell died, but nobody else that I care about. I'll only care if Evelyn's face is in the sky.

Once the anthem ends, we go to sleep. Just as I get comfortable, I-

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Okay then. Like I was saying, as I get comfortable, I-

_BOOM!_

I touched a poisonous thorn.


End file.
